


Pizza Is Cute But You're Cuter

by azalea_21



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: Pizza and flirting, that's about it





	Pizza Is Cute But You're Cuter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in so long and all I did these days is READ but the amount of winterhawk fics out there is outrageously low so I would like to contribute to the fandom that I believe sara_holmes started with her amazing Countrpart fic so enjoy this little AU!

I killed the engine on the motorbike i had on and whistled while I adjusted my blue cap. I unzipped the bag that held the still hot pizza boxes and checked my phone to see if i had the correct address. This seemed to be it. I was walking the short steps to the front door when someone cleared their throat from behind me and I turned around cautiously with my eyebrows raised. 

It was a guy with brown hair that reached his neck. He was holding a pizza box too but the red logo gave away everything, not to mention the matching red cap he had on with the Pizza Hut logo on it. 

"Do you have the wrong address?" He asked, voice rough and deep. I shrugged at double checked again to make sure. 

"Nope. How about you?" I asked. 

He frowned and checked his phone, looking up at the house again and if possible his frown deepened.

"Well there aren't laws that forbid you to order pizza at the same pizza place right?" I asked as i knocked on the door. 

I turned to the pizza hut guy and he was scowling at me. I almost snickered, almost. But his scowl was adorable so i kept my mouth shut. 

"Mom!! the pizza is here!" The door opened to reveal a girl my age, and her eyes went wide when she saw the both of us.

"Mom! where did you order from!" She shouted, voice carrying out through the house. 

"Pizza Hut and Dominos!" a lady shouted from inside and I grinned at the girl.

"That'll be $25.30" I said, handing her the pizza. 

It took her a while but she handled all the boxes and i turned towards the pizza hut guy who was still scowling. 

I started whistling the tune to "Why can't we be friends" and he seemed to recognise it because he turned a glare towards me. 

I laughed because he seemed to want to seem intimidating but i found him really cute.

He seemed taken aback and I realised I had said that aloud but before he could say anything, the girl came back with her change and gave us a thanks before closing the door. 

I counted my change and sighed.

"Aww, no tip" I pouted, pocketing the change and taking my cap off to push back my blonde hair. 

Surprisingly, i heard a chuckle and i looked up to see the pizza hut guy smirking at me.

"Maybe she picked the most attractive between the two of us" He grinned, showing me an extra 5 bucks.

This time i was the one scowling as he made his way towards his motorbike. Stupid attractive moody pizza hut guy.

Another laugh came out of him -Dammit, "I said that out loud again did i?" i sighed, getting a bit embarrassed now as i put my cap back on.

"You're adorable, dominos." Pizza hut guy said, grinning now. 

Fuck, he is SO attractive. No wonder he got a tip and I didn't.

"I have a name, just so you know!" I went to his motorbike and grinned at him. 

He raised his eyebrows in inquiry. 

All i did was take his cap and exchanged it with mine, jumping back when he reached for it back.

"But i guess you gotta find that out on your own if you want your cap back" I said, already walking backwards to my own bike.

"Or i could just get a new one!" He called out.

I winked at him, "Sure, but you won't know who i am" Before turning around and getting on my ride.

 

+

It took Bucky 3 days. He couldn't stop smiling after the delivery that his boss sent him home for being too happy and ruining his mood. His best friend and room mate Steve was creeped out by the second day, and his classmate Sam asked who he was by the third day. 

So It took Bucky 3 days to go to the nearest Dominos that was near the house and asked for the cute, blonde dominos delivery guy.

"Oh, look who came looking for their cap back" Bucky looked up from the floor he was studying and smiled.

"I believe you owe me a name" He said.

"Clint. And you are James Bucky Barnes" Clint grinned at the shocked look on Bucky's face. 

"You were really slow, it turns out my friend is dating your friend and he knew exactly who i was talking about the first time i told him about you" Clint shrugged, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

Bucky was impressed, and fairly really attracted.

"So, what do i have to trade for your number?" Clint hummed in thought, eyes twinkling as he directed the question at Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes and stuck a note on Clint's tshirt.

"Call me if I'm so slow then!" Bucky called out, back turned but a smile on his face even though Clint couldn't see him" 

Clint grinned at the fluttering his heart felt and took the note off his shirt.

to ; adorable dominos boy 

665-736-8292


End file.
